half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life Wiki:Layout Guide
Articles of a similar type must follow a similar layout in order to be consistent, therefore this official Layout Guide shows how articles should be structured; it should be considered a standard that everyone has to follow. Feel free to discuss it on the talk page. Changing these layouts with disregard of this guide will likely cause some issues to the related user, possibly resulting in a short block. General layout These sections are for any type of article. When there is nothing to say in these sections, they of course must not be included. *Some subtitles can sometimes appear in only one page, depending on the subject (see Alyx Vance for an example). *Sometimes a quote can be added at the start of a section when justified (see the G-Man for an example). *Sections can feature subsections and are obviously not all used all the time. *"Behind the scenes" is for development information, such as design evolution, cut content, name change, etc. *"Trivia" is for trivial information, such as little details that does not add much to the subject, could even be disregarded, but are fun to know. Pointless and irrelevant trivia will be removed; prefer concentrate on the article itself. (see Judith Mossman for an example). *If these sections contain several items, use "*" to list each one. If there is only one item, no "*" is needed. *The section "List of appearances" must only contain official Half-Life games, canon and non-canon, in release date order. Talk page When you create an article, don't forget to add the Article Talk template in the article's talk page, which contains information that will help in the tidiness of the latter. Just add this at the top and you're done: Header template Every article on the wiki has small icons on the upper right that you must add when you create an article. This is the Article template, this is the uppermost element in a page; nothing must come above it. Check the template to see usage examples. An article must have at least one icon, and can have many at the same time. Every in-universe article must include at least one of the five era icons. These eras icons are the only ones you should worry about; all the others are placed by admins. Cleanup template Unless you are an admin, always add the cleanup template right after the header template. That means the article still has to be reviewed by an admin (and an admin only) until it is given a safe, good or featured status. Infobox 99% of the time, an article will have an Infobox that will be placed right under the Article template, and be seen on the upper right of the article. Please use the relevant infobox for you article, and choose it through the category (their names are self-explanatory, so you'll easily find which one to use), and copy/paste in your article the code listed on their page. Don't alter it, and fill the fields with the relevant information. When there is nothing to add in a field, just leave it blank. If a subsection is empty it will not be shown on the page. The infobox will typically feature a picture that clearly identifies the article subject, without the thumbnail attribute. There will never be an article with two infoboxes, just one. Article introduction Like on any wiki, the article must feature a short introduction, starting by the article name in in bold. A game title must be in bold and in italics. At least one relevant picture should be at the right side of the article (in the Infobox when there is one). Then the main article starts, with its first or only subtitle(s). Article end After the main contents, the end of an article will include, in this order: *Behind the scenes *Related achievements *Trivia *Gallery *List of appearances *References *See also *External links *Navigation template (most articles have at least one navigation template at the bottom, where they must be linked to in the proper place) Gallery Instead of the "" tags use the Gallery Template. Galleries can be subdivided if needed; the subsections commonly used include, in order: Option 1 #Concept art #Screenshots ##Pre-release ##Retail #Models Option 2 #''Half-Life'' and its expansions ##Pre-release ##Retail #''Half-Life 2'' and its episodes ##Pre-release ##Retail Option 3 #Pre-release ##Concept art ##Screenshots ##Models #Retail ##Screenshots ##Models Layouts by subject Each "*" stands for an "=", which of course must be on both sides of the subtitle. Characters Article introduction and Character infobox. * Biography ** Background ** Appearances *** Game title(s) ** Appearance ** Personality and skills * Objects * Behind the scenes * Trivia * Gallery * List of appearances * References ** ** must always be there * See also * External links * Character navigation template Enemies Article introduction and Enemy infobox. * Overview * Application / Behavior and skills ** Weaponry ** Variants ** Appearances ** Game title(s) * Tactics * Behind the scenes * Trivia * Gallery * List of appearances * References * * must always be here * See also * External links * As no enemy navigation template exist, that of the related faction must be used Locations Article introduction and Location infobox. * Overview * Features or Layout * Fate * Appearances ** Game title(s) * Behind the scenes * Trivia * Gallery * List of appearances * References ** ** must always be here * See also * External links * Location navigation template Weapons Article introduction and Weapon infobox. * Overview * Tactics * Behind the scenes * Trivia * Gallery * List of appearances * References ** ** must always be here * See also * External links * Weapon navigation template Vehicles Article introduction and Vehicle infobox. * Overview * Use ** Weaponry ** Tactics * Appearances ** Game title(s) * Tactics * Behind the scenes * Trivia * Gallery * List of appearances * References ** ** must always be here * See also * External links * Transportation navigation template Real world people Article introduction and Real-world person infobox. * Biography * Works * Gallery * References ** must always be here * See also * External links *Real world subjects template List * Adam Baldwin * Alésia Glidewell * Ben Houge * Brian Hess * Chet Faliszek * Chris Jensen * Chuck Jones * David Mertz * Dhabih Eng * Doug Lombardi * Ellen McLain * Eric Kirchmer * Erik Wolpaw * Gabe Newell * Harry S. Robins * Jamil Mullen * Jay Pinkerton * Jeremy Bennett * Jim French * John Aylward * John Patrick Lowrie * Jon St. John * Jonathan Coulton * Kathy Levin * Kelly Bailey * Kristy Junio * Lani Minella * Louis Gossett Jr. * Marc Laidlaw * Mary Kae Irvin * Matthew Armstrong * Merle Dandridge * Michael Shapiro * Michelle Forbes * Mike Harrington * Mike Morasky * Mike Patton * Moby Francke * Randy Pitchford * Rob Heironimus * Robert Culp * Robert Guillaume * Stephen Bahl * Stephen Merchant * Ted Backman * Tony Todd * Tri Nguyen * Viktor Antonov Category:Policy